Crazy As Sin
by PoeticProphet
Summary: A Minatsuki Takami story based on her insanity. Not much else, really.


**Chapter 1**

Minatsuki Takami dug her nails harshly into her brother Yoh's skin. A pained expression graced his face for a slight second, but he remained stoic despite Minatsuki's sharp nails scraping into his shoulder blades. "Fucker!" she cried out into his face. "What do you know about my pain?" Her nails dug even deeper into his flesh, drawing fresh blood.

Yoh's face remained expressionless as Minatsuki's actions grew more violent. "Why aren't you screaming in pain, dickhead!" she yelled, frustrated at Yoh's unreadable face - she couldn't get off if she didn't see suffering on his face. Yoh looked at his little sister's twisted facial expression as she licked her lips with the tip of her pierced tongue.

Yoh steeled himself against the hard chair he was sitting on as Minatsuki pulled a blade out from her bra and teased the knife dangerously across his neck. "Please, Minatsuki, don't do this…" he pleaded softly. Minatsuki only laughed maniacally until her tongue ring shone under the gleam of the lights of their prison cell.

"Oh, is my big brother afraid he might actually like it?" she said seductively and pressed the knife deeper against his throat. "You always were such a pussy," she breathed into his ear. She purposely placed more pressure on his groin by pushing her hips down on him.

Yoh knew Minatsuki couldn't get off on her sadistic lust if he showed no signs of pain and tried his best not to reveal any kind of emotion when inside of him was a raging tornado of every emotional imaginable.

"I know you've always wanted to fuck me," Minatsuki chuckled and licked the drops of blood erupting from the cut flesh on his neck. "As if your sister complex wasn't obvious," she giggled and looked at him with eyes full of lust and insanity.

Yoh only looked back at her blankly, but his heart was thumping erratically against his chest. A scowl twitched on Minatsuki's pretty face as she grew increasingly frustrated at her brother's strong will. "You bastard!" she screamed and grabbed at the sides of her head. "Why won't you scream!" She yelled in his face with eyes shining with madness.

Yoh felt his chest constrict with sadness at the depravity his little sister was displaying. He missed how sweet she once was before the disaster of the Red Hole. "Minatsuki, do you really hate me so much?" he asked the first question which came to mind, but he truly wanted to know the answer.

Minatsuki looked like her old innocent self for a moment as she stared at him, but she then placed the knife back at his throat. "Fuck you, Yoh!" she growled and started touching herself with her other hand as soon as she saw a hint of fear cross his face. "Don't you go and make this about you," she whispered and moaned as she continued to touch herself. Yoh felt a blush burn his cheeks as he watched his little sister pleasure herself. "S-stop it, Minatsuki," he said softly.

Minatsuki only smirked and chuckled breathlessly as she began grinding her hips against him. Yoh struggled against his binds and felt himself begin to lose control of his emotions as Minatsuki's body rubbed against him. Minatsuki's brown hair draped over his face as she moaned loudly while still holding the knife to his throat. "Oh, Yoh, you're getting aroused aren't you?" she whispered lustfully and bit his neck just enough to draw more blood.

Yoh grimaced from the pain and pleasure running through his body and felt a scream wanting to tear out from his throat, but he bit the inside of his mouth to stop the scream from surfacing. Minatsuki increased the pressure of her hips until he could feel how wet she was even through his pants. His blood was becoming hotter and hotter as Minatsuki's moans filled the room.

"I want you to fuck me Yoh," she softly said as she gazed at him with an innocent expression on her face. She moved her hands throughout her body - touching and feeling her breasts as she roamed her body with the tip of the knife. "Come on, big brother, show me how _big_ you really are," she teased and winked.

Yoh could feel a nosebleed coming on, but forced himself to think of anything he could come up with to get his mind off the crazy situation he was currently in. He tried closing his eyes to keep himself from staring at his little sister's body so indecently, but Minatsuki immediately opened them back up with the tips of her fingers. Her face was only an inch or two away from his as she smiled coyly and kissed him, forcing his mouth open with her tongue.

Minatsuki's tongue ring massaged his tongue expertly as she dragged the knife's blade across his chest. Yoh couldn't believe he was doing this to his own sister, but couldn't help the animalistic urges taking over his sanity. He returned the kiss as Minatsuki smirked against his lips. She pulled away from him and chuckled. "I knew you'd eventually give in," she said and started unzipping his pants, but stopped when she heard a knock come from the door. She groaned in frustration as another knock rapped behind the metal door.

She jumped off of Yoh and made her way over. "What?" She called out impatiently.

"I-It's Ganta, I need to talk to you about tomorrow's Carnival Corpse," he meekly answered. Minatsuki's lip twitched angrily, but she used all she had to remain composed. She walked back over to Yoh to untie him, but leaned down to whisper, "Another time, big brother. I promise," she said, and smiled.


End file.
